Vocabulary for Yaoi Fangirls
by Sun'sMoon
Summary: A different way to increase limited vocabulary  Contains all non-canon pairings. Takes place in the Junjou Flame universe.


**A/N:**** SO GUESS WHAT? I DIDN'T DIE AFTER ALL. I've just been suffering from school work, SAT prep and writer's block. (The sad part is I have an outline of the next chapter.) I'm really sorry. I promise I'll get back to the story ASAP! **

**For now though, to help me study and get my creative juices flowing, I'm going to post sentences based on the vocabulary I have to study. So, this is beneficial to the both of us!**

**And also, this does take place in the ****Junjou Flame**** world which means there are ****no**** canon couples. **

**Disclaimer:**** If Nakamura was my sex slave, I still wouldn't even be able to own this.**

**Warning:**** Rated M for various reasons~ **

Vocabulary for Yaoi Fangirls

_Aesthetic:_

There was something about laying next to the boy in bed that made Misaki see him in a whole new light. In between the curtains, golden rays highlighted the teen's honey hair and smooth, marble skin.

When said boy's eyes fluttered open, he tiredly stared back at the brunette. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just enjoying the view," Misaki smiled serenely.

"Hmph. Someone needs to work on their pillow talk." With that, Shinobu turned away from Misaki. All of a sudden the boy didn't appear so **aesthetic** once awoken.

_Ambiguous:_

"You know, I wish you would be a little more straightforward sometimes," Misaki said one afternoon.

Shinobu furrowed his brows. "Since when am I being too **ambiguous**? I tell you what's on my mind."

"Yeah, but there are times when you do that thing where something's wrong and it's like I have to play the guessing game to figure it out."

"Well you'll have to learn eventually. It wouldn't be right if I gave you all the answers," Shinobu explained.

_Ambulatory:_

Hiroki groaned and arched his back at the edge of the bed. Miyagi crawled over to his side. "Oh God, was I too rough? You should have said something."

"Shut up! I didn't have to!" The younger professor rubbed his lower spine and shook his head. "Besides, this is nothing. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Miyagi, "Maybe I should run the bath?"

"You sound like such a housewife. I'm **ambulatory-**I'm able to walk." However once Hiroki steadied himself onto his own feet and doubled over in pain. "… On second thought make that an ice bath," he mumbled.

Apparently some things never changed; including Hiroki's ego.

_Anecdote:_

"Hey Shinobu," Takahiro said at the dinner table, "Did I ever tell you the story of how Misaki started cooking?"

"Nii-chan! That one's so embarrassing!" Misaki whined.

"More than your English? I'd think not," Usami added.

"We need an **anecdote** for that?" Shinobu snorted.

Misaki lowered his head. Why was it as if his life was a sitcom?

_Ascetic:_

"So you're not gay after all? Or are you just being **ascetic**?" asked Sumi.

"O-of course not! W-what gave you that idea?" Misaki spat, twirling the tall straw in his soda nervously.

"Well, other than that noticeable stutter in your voice, I've never seen you with a girl before," he pointed.

Misaki stood up and pointed an index finger at Sumi excitedly. "Just you wait! I can easily get a girl if I wanted to!"

"Sorry to say, Shinobu doesn't count as one," he smirked.

And that was how Sumi ended up coming home with his pants soaked in soda.

_Assuage:_

Misaki raised the ice pack to Shinobu's head; **assuaging** the noticeable swell on it. "Man, you must have really pissed off Kamijou-sensei to get that thing," he remarked.

"He meant to hit the person above me."

"Sure, sure."

_Astute:_

"I still don't get why you write porn about me and Shinobu. You're really creepy," Misaki said to Usami, who was sitting as his desk typing away at yet another BL novel.

"So what? It's not like I don't have something to write about," Usami replied.

As always, Misaki lost to Usami's** astute** cracks.

Auspicious:

Misaki shifted a little against Shinobu's side, wrapping both arms him. He kept biting his lip as if the words were not at his reach. "Hey, I was wondering…"

"Hm?" At least it was a sign his lover was awake.

"… I'm an Economics major and I'm not all that smart nor do I have big dreams and stuff. Doesn't that bother you at all?"

Shinobu kissed his cheek gently and cupped it with one hand. "Idiot. So what if you're not **auspicious**? So what if you're considered a loser? Because I don't care about either of those things."

_Austere:_

"Nii-chan, I'm going out!" Misaki called from the open doorway.

"Alright, but don't come home too late!" Takahiro warned him. His little brother rolled his eyes and shut the door. A soft chuckle next to him caught Takahiro's attention. "What?"

"The boy's nineteen and you act like he's still eight. Give the boy some space? He's got a lover. The last thing he needs is your brotherly austerity."

Takahiro pouted. "I don't see what the problem with being a teensy bit strict is."

"A boy has needs. One of them is freedom. The other is privacy. How would you feel if Misaki controlled our time together?" Usami purred lightly in Takahiro's ear. "Think about it. Now that Misaki is out of the house more, we have the place practically to ourselves."

The conversation ended once the couple made their way to the bedroom.

_Autonomy:_

It was about a year before Shinobu was due to attend Mitsuhashi. He was currently sitting on his computer desk chair staring a paper he had just crumbled.

"I don't know why Father even attempts to bring me home. I won't do it and he realizes that. I mean, I miss home in some ways, but I'd rather stay in Australia than see him again," Shinobu said to Hunter, leaning back in his chair.

"And then there's also that guy," Hunter teased him. Shinobu lightly jabbed the blonde's side and grunted. "Well, on a more serious note, why don't you just live out on your own? It'll be like an **autonomy**, mate!"

Shinobu shook his head. "It's not easy. I'll probably need to rent an apartment, get a job who-knows-where and all that."

"Or just ask your brother-in-law if he'd be willing to take you in."

"You mean **ex** brother-in-law," Shinobu corrected him.

"Oh…" Hunter rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know where to go from here then."

_Bombastic:_

Somehow, Misaki found himself reading over the Lord Usami's-rather Akikawa Yayoi- novels once again. For once Usami wanted an opinion of his character.

"You're getting better at this," said Misaki, "But the way I speak is weird. You make me sound so…"

"**Bombastic**?"

"Yeah, whatever that word means!"

"I'll admit that is a habit. Besides, **bombastic** works well for you," Usami replied.

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"It makes you even more like a spastic moron."

Misaki secretly tore the novel to shreds that night.

_Cacophonous:_

"Why don't you get it?" Misaki seethed, his voice rising to an unknown **cacophonous **and growling pitch, "I don't like you! I never will! You're a conceited bastard that is trying to get into my pants. When did I ever ask for this? If you really loved me, you'd be considerate!"

He exhaled deeply and turned to Sumi, who was applauding. "So how was that?"

"Pretty good. Just try again without sounding like you're going to cry. Remember, this is Haruhiko you're dealing with. The man's like a brick wall."

_Cajole:_

"Mmm… Miyagi… Stop that!" Hiroki groaned, quickly losing his will to break free from Miyagi's tightened grip. A large hand pressed and stroked his fly and another was busy teasing the professor underneath his shirt.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you," Miyagi breathed in his ear, tracing his tongue up Hiroki's earlobe. You're making such sexy noises. It's distracting me."

"N-no! You won't **cajole** me again with this…This! I have school work! Shinobu… Shinobu is in the next room!" Hiroki cried frantically.

"Actually, Kamijou-san I'm heading out to see Misaki," the young boy's voice entered the room, "And just in time too." The door closed, leaving Hiroki with the predator.

_Candor:_

The creative writing mini assignment was almost complete. However, one last question stood in Misaki's way:

If there was one trait you could choose about yourself, what would it be?

"Oi, Shinobu. What's something you would describe about me?" he asked the boy sitting next to him with a book out.

"Well, for one in bed you have a tendency to"-

"Personality wise, Shinobu!"

"That is part of your personality; instinct rather." Misaki groaned and threw his pen onto the ground. Shinobu glanced over and sighed. "But if you want a serious answer, I'd say you're a **candid **person. You don't bullshit people. You say exactly what's on your mind as it is."

"That'll work. Thanks."

"You should still consider putting down the other option. That's a pretty good trait to have~"

_Conciliate:_

Hiroki stared at his boyfriend in disbelief, nearly ready to raise his arms and strangle him. "You did **what**?"

Miyagi raised his hands in surrender. "Relax, Kamijou. You're acting like I committed murder."

"Well I'm about to! Goddammit Miyagi! I just moved in and you… I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry! Look, I know I should have asked you earlier but it was sudden and I needed to answer right away."

Hiroki ran a hand through his hair, ready to pull it. "He's seventeen and your ex's little brother. Nothing about this makes it okay!"

"I'm sure there's some way to change your mind," Miyagi said innocently, stroking his angered lover's cheek.

Hiroki smacked it away. "You think you can just **conciliate** me like that? Think again!"

"What if I told you he's going to be a student at Mitsuhashi dying to study Literature?"

Needless to say, that was enough to allow Shinobu to live with Miyagi and Hiroki.

_Contentious:_

There seemed to be something off about Shinobu when Misaki approached him one day after classes.

"Uh, Shinobu? Did something happen in class?" Without responding, Shinobu fled to Misaki's arms and buried his head into the boy's sweater, shaking. Misaki held him close. "…Shinobu?"

"W-why does everything have to turn into an argument? W-why is he so **contentious **around me? I-is Father that ashamed of me…?"

"Of course not," Misaki whispered. "I'm sure he doesn't mean to be. He just doesn't understand you. The only thing it seems like you can do is just keep arguing right back at him and show that you're an adult."

"Y-you know," Shinobu sniffled, "Th-that almost sounds crazy enough to work. Except I'm not on the debate team. Or willing to get evicted."

_Cosmopolitan:_

"Journalism; what do you think about it?"

Shinobu looked up at Hunter from his homework. "Huh?"

"Should I major in that?"

"Oh," Shinobu stared at him, "Are you sure?"

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Hunter frowned.

"Nothing. I just didn't take you for much of a **cosmopolitan**."

"Hey now! I assure you I am a **very **worldly person!" Hunter defended himself.

"The only thing that's 'worldly' is your room. Seriously, your Mom's gonna have a fit and I'm not taking the blame for it this time."

_Diffidence:_

'_There he is,'_ Shinobu thought to himself.

Several rows down, Shinobu spotted the profile of a brunette teenager. His large eyes were a crisp green that gave him a bit of a baby face that he would recognize anywhere.

Class had yet to begin. Hopefully there was still time to make way towards him…

Ah, but alas the teen turned to another one and began talking. _'It wouldn't be polite to interrupt them… Curse my __**diffidence**__!'_

From there it took several more months to muster up the courage to speak to the boy. Until then Misaki was always sure there was a pair of eyes watching him from behind.

_Disparage:_

It just so happened that Haruhiko was "escorting" Misaki home-at least according to the awkward man.

'Stupid Usa-mones…' There was nothing else to do but break the silence while in the passenger seat of the limo. "So… uh… What did bring you out here?"

"I had business, but then I decided to stop by. I had something to ask you anyway."

Misaki nodded. "Well, what is it?"

"That blonde hair boy you're always around... Why don't you get rid of him?"

Misaki stared at Haruhiko in disbelief. "E-excuse me?" Did he just… **disparage **Shinobu? The two hadn't even met!

"I just don't like the way he clings to you."

"Well that's fine, but he's my problem-not yours! I'll walk from here." Before Haruhiko could protest, Misaki unlocked the car and got out.

Later he wondered what would've happened then and there if the car hadn't stopped at a red light when he left in a blind rage.

_Enigma:_

Perhaps it was the fact that sexuality was something Misaki never thought much about before that it seemed automatic to like girls. It was not until he found Usami's BL novels and Takahiro began to date Usami that he was exposed to homosexuality. The whole situation was something he'd consider to be an **enigma**. It was a puzzle he could not figure out.

And the way he solved it? He found the solution in bed with Shinobu sometime later.

_Galvanized:_

It was all over the headlines: "Usami Akihiko, a BL Novelist Extradonaire!"

Takahiro was tempted to grab a magazine while on the check-out line at the grocery store. It was a long line however, so he felt it was justified to swipe one and skim through it. Inside was an interview with the novelist himself. He read over the first question:

"Question: Why did you start writing BL novels on the side given that it is considered risky to do so?

Akihiko: Simply put its fun for me to write those novels. –laughs- But on a more serious note, I wrote the Junai series in a sort of **galvanizing **way, if you understand my meaning.

Homosexuality is something often hidden in the dark while heterosexuality can usually be seen right in our faces. People are uncomfortable with homosexuality or at least prefer PDA between man and woman. I felt that there needed to be more literature based upon homosexuality and its romance just as there are those 'chick flicks'. Thus the Junai series was born."

"Hey buddy, it's your turn," a voice behind him grunted.

Takahiro quickly placed the magazine back on the rack and moved his cart forward. "Right, I'm sorry!"

_Hyperbole:_

"Usagi, I was reading one of your newer novels. I have a question to ask you," said Takahiro.

"Shoot," Usami said, preparing to light a cigarette.

"You seem to make Misaki's character very ecstatic and very… bold in his speech. I can't exactly explain it, but it's a total **hyperbole** of the real thing. Why is that?"

Usami took a puff of smoke. "Funny. I thought I had his character right on the spot."

_Imperious:_

The last thing Shinobu had wanted around 2 in the morning was the sound of his phone ringing. At first, he opened his eyes and waited for the ringing to stop. After a while it did, but then persisted again seconds later.

He gave up and grabbed his cell phone on the night stand. "Hello?" he spoke groggily into the phone.

"It's Misaki. I tried texting but you wouldn't answer!"

"Gee, I wonder why," Shinobu barely mumbled.

"Look, it's urgent! I have to ask you something! Then you can go back to sleep," said Misaki.

"Can't it wait for the morning? Why are you up so late anyway?" Shinobu asked.

"No..."

Shinobu sighed. "Alright, lay it on me if it's that **imperious**."

"Okay well, I lost my planner and… what was the Literature homework?"

"Read Chapter 9 and do all the questions in the section. Goodnight." He hung up and slammed his cell phone onto the mattress. Shinobu loved the boy, but he wasn't afraid to admit Misaki wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the shed sometimes.

_Incongruity:_

In many ways, Usami was jealous of the relationship Takahiro had with his little brother. They seemed so close together-especially after the death of their parents. From stories Takahiro had told Usami, his parents were the type of people that made family a top priority.

His family was the complete opposite. There always seemed to be something absurd going on that made the** incongruity** between all the Usamis greater no matter how much Usami tried to step away from it all.

Yet now, only once in a while did Usami feel that pang of envy until reminding himself of one thing; his family was sitting right there in front of him at the dinner table.

Three boys, two lovers, two brothers-this was where he truly belonged.

_Inscrutable:_

"Professor, I don't see why you can't just help me organize these forms," Hiroki growled at Miyagi, who simply had his back against the couch and a coffee mug in one hand. His associate was busy with a stack of papers sitting on their shared desk.

"Because, Kamijou, you're a newbie and therefore get the treatment!"

Hiroki made a face. "That statement is illogical, professor."

Miyagi laughed and placed his mug on the coffee table. "Alright, alright. Don't make that face at me. I'll help you out. It's not good to furrow your eyebrows like that! You never listen to me, but I can foresee those wrinkles just begging to be formed!"

He was leaning a little too close for Hiroki's liking. Hiroki could perfectly the bold blue orbs staring back at him and how pale and soft his lips looked. It was enough for Hiroki to act upon reflex and push Miyagi back a few inches or so.

"Don't act like you're my mother," he grunted.

"I'm not acting as your mother. Think of it as an order from your superior!"

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I have my own work to do too, so let's get this over with."

It was that moment when a ground was set-an **inscrutable **one. The question of whether it was going towards something more than associate and professor was the last thing on either of their minds.

_Insipid:_

**Insipid. **

That was the only word Shinobu could think of when Misaki wasn't near.

There was nobody to make his heart race, nobody worth feeling happiness or anger with, nobody to have fun with, nobody that he'd want to stay within a room forever.

And maybe that was why he held the boy's hand tighter after they had an argument or didn't see each other for a few days. He couldn't stand letting the cure for his well being slip away and turn into something bland.

_Lucid:_

Takahiro cracked open one eye. He could tell it was already morning and Usami was still sleeping soundly by his side.

He then glanced at the alarm clock and tried to move, only to find himself far into the grip of his lover's arms.

"Um… Usagi?" Usami barely shifted. He tried again. "Usagi, wake up. I have to get ready for work."

"Mmmm…. I don't wanna."

"Come on, Usagi. Isn't Aikawa supposed to come by early today anyway?"

"Mmmm it's too bright out… Too lucid," Usami whined, holding Takahiro even tighter.

Neither Takahiro's boss or Aikawa were pleased with their answers about why they were late for work.

_Magnanimous:_

A woman behind the counter at the Kusama Orphanage noticed a sports car parked nearby. Outside stepped a handsome brunette man wearing sunglasses carrying a brief case. She raised an eyebrow, already feeling an aura of suspicion about him, but managed to keep a straight face once he stepped inside. "May I help you sir?"

The man simply slipped a note to the woman, laid the brief case on the counter and walked away.

The woman slowly opened up the letter and nearly dropped it. She had never seen so many zeros in her life! She didn't think it was possible!

And the name of the **magnanimous** donator at the bottom noted? That would Usami Haruhiko.

_Mitigate:_

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't wait for that brat in the rain," Hiroki lectured a sick bedded Miyagi.

Miyagi sniffled and coughed. "I know. I'm sorry…"

"Seriously, you should know better!" He sighed, getting up from Miyagi's bed side. "Classes start in a couple of hours. Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime?"

"You could…** mitigate** the pain, Kamijou honey!" Miyagi smirked. It only earned him a small smack on the side of his head.

Hiroki blushed furiously. "Don't say it like that! Why must you make things sound so perverted?"

"I was only kidding," Miyagi giggled, but then lowered his eyes seductively, "But if you really want to"-

"I'm just going to make you some soup and leave it at that."

_Obfuscation:_

"You're looking paler than usual," Misaki noted to Usami. The man stared into space, not even attempting to part his lips. It kind of freaked Misaki out. There was a note in his hands. "What's that?"

"Someone sent me a fanfic."

"A what?"

"A fanfic," Usami grunted, his eyes widening, "And not just any fanfic-it was a crack fic! Actually, it's an alternative universe fic!"

Misaki rolled his eyes. "Right. I'm going to pretend that you're not confusing me."

"You don't understand how disturbing people are! It was a fic about you… and me!"

The unfamiliar terms were enough of an **obfuscation** to Misaki, but hearing those last few words proved enough that he didn't need to learn the rest of Usami's trauma.

_Paucity:_

For once, Hunter and Sumi were hanging out together. Misaki and Shinobu had no classes for the day, so it was just the two of them walking together on campus.

"You know, I never understood why you decided to study in Japan. Isn't education in Australia well-rounded?" asked Sumi.

"Yeah, the schools are good. Can't really stay back home anymore though," said Hunter.

"Oh?"

"There's been such **paucity**. It's like everything stopped growing, animals are dying and we're not bringing in the money we need. The country's been in a total crisis, really. So Mum felt it would be better for me to continue school in Japan considering it is relatively close to home and I was previously taking Japanese language courses," Hunter explained.

Sumi furrowed his eyebrows. "Somehow I'm not sure if I was supposed to believe that."

"Nah," Hunter laughed, "I'm just joking with ya, mate. That last part about learning the language is true, though so Mum wanted me to put it to use."

_Petulant:_

Shinobu was fairly new to instant messaging systems. At least Hunter was able to show him how to use it before the boy moved back to Japan. Of course in return, he added himself to Shinobu's friend list, which meant more of his non-stop chatter. Not that Shinobu minded it, of course, but there were certain subjects he wished the man would stop talking about for once.

**Hunny-Hunter:** So, did u ask _him_ out yet?

That was one of them.

**Nobu_Tsuki:** No. I haven't even been able to speak three words to him yet.

**Hunny-Hunter:** Come on, m8! It's now or never!

**Nobu_Tsuki:** Why are_ you_ the** petulant** one? I'm the one asking him out!

**Hunny-Hunter:** I can't help it! U keep going on about this guy and I really wanna see it hit off between u 2!

**Nobu_Tsuki:** -sigh- You worry me sometimes.

**Hunny-Hunter: **Really? Y?

**Nobu_Tsuki:** Remember back in our dorm when you said you can be cosmopolitan?

**Hunny-Hunter:** Of course! ^^

**Nobu_Tsuki:** I didn't mean read the Cosmopolitan.

**Hunny-Hunter:** The magazine? Pff. That stuff is 4 chicks! Y would I read that?

**Nobu_Tsuki:** Do you know 30 tips for a good sex life?

**Hunny-Hunter:** Doesn't everyone?

**Nobu_Tsuki:** Not people who don't read Cosmopolitan. Admit it, there's something wrong with that.

**Hunny-Hunter:** It was for research, okay?

_Pragmatic:_

"Usagi, let's be pragmatic here," Takahiro said, raising his voice a little, "We're adding on a room because you wanted one for your… other hobby."

"I want marimo."

"Right," Takahiro spoke calmly, "And from the blue prints I've seen, I'm sure we have enough space to fit the Giant Suzuki in there which means there is no need for two separate rooms!"

Usami's eyes widened slightly, tearing up a little in the manner a child would. "But… why? We could get them if we needed to."

"Isn't it more practical to just put the marimo and Giant Suzuki in the same? Besides, we can't just keep extending our lot!"

Usami appeared to be lost in thought for a few minutes until coming up with a proper answer. "You're right. It wouldn't be right."

"Thank you for understanding," Takahiro sighed with relief.

"I shouldn't just waste two rooms like that. I'll just use another for something else." Takahiro's face fell as Usami's brightened. "Yes… There was something on the TV the other day. Something about these bath time toys that float in water. They're intriguing…"

_Superfluous:_

"Is that the last one?" Takahiro asked Misaki as he was handed a package.

"It should be. I didn't see anything else," he said.

Takahiro shoved in the box and slammed the door shut before a large pile of packages stored inside was ready to tumble out the closet. He sighed in relief, proud to have avoided the avalanche.

"I think we need a bigger closet," Misaki commented.

Takahiro nodded tiredly. "I know. Damn the Usamis and their **superfluous** nature. It'd be one thing if I had any use for this stuff, but that's the problem! I don't!"

The front door opened and in stepped Usami, carrying a wine box in a plastic bag and a cardboard one by his foot. "Sorry I'm late. I had to make a quick stop at the store. Then I came home and found this piece of trash sitting outside."

Misaki glanced at a paled Takahiro worriedly. "…Got room for two more?"

_Sycophantic:_

"O my love, how sweet thy look as thou would taste if tasted as passion fruit beneath star light! How tender thy hands are-pleading mine to hold tight! How mesmerizing thine eyes stare straight back, glittering and twinkling! O how cradling thou in my arms seems to merely be fantasies! How"-

"Okay, that's enough. Stop before I get sick," Sumi cut in as he grabbed the paper out of Hunter's hands, "**Sycophantic** as that all sounds, it's a bit much. What class is this for again?"

"Who said it's for a class?" Hunter winked.

Sumi made a face. "You mean you're actually planning to spew all that out loud?"

"Was it that bad? Did it not move you at all, mate?"

"It moved my stomach, if anything. At least try not to use the olden language next time," said Sumi while returning the paper. "Anyway, I'm off to my next class. I'll see you in about an hour."

When he walked away far enough, Hunter secretly took out a pen and began to scribble on the back of the paper:

"Note to self,

Not everyone is a sap for poetry."

_Taciturn:_

Something seemed a little off about Risako's fiancé. It wasn't that he wasn't nice, but still.

Perhaps it was the way Risako acted around him. There was barely a smile on her face. She just sat there quietly, listening to her fiancé and father converse and laugh.

When he left, Shinobu inched closer to his sister. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

Risako wouldn't budge. "Why wouldn't I? He's good to me. We're happy together." Shionbu stared at her in disbelief. Soon enough her confidence faltered more than it had. "I know what you're thinking. 'Oh, you miss Miyagi, but he already has someone so there's no chance of trying again with him.' Well, you're forgetting something; we had a **taciturn** relationship once we married. We were lifeless and barely spoke to each other the few times one of us wasn't up and the other sleeping. But him…" She glanced away. "I'll admit it, I miss Miyagi sometimes, but this one tells me what's on his mind. He makes me comfortable. That's what I truly wanted."

"And you couldn't compete with 'Sensei'," Shinobu added.

"Yeah, that was part of it too. Now, I feel like I'm not competing against anyone. I don't really like sharing," Risako smiled. "Just remember something for me, Shinobu; no matter who you're with, don't pull away from them. It strains the relationship."

_Tenacious:_

"Sensei, for as long as the Junai series has been going, I realized something about it recently," said Aikawa one day, manuscript held in her firm hands, "The semes are always the ones pushing the relationship despite the ukes' protests. They're **tenacious**."

"What's the problem with that?" asked Usami.

Aikawa held up her hands. "No, no! It's fine. I'm just wondering if you should spice it up a bit; make the uke persistent."

Usami tapped his chin. "I have been thinking about it lately. There is one pairing I've had in mind. I've even written a sample."

"Great! Let me see it!"

Obediently, Usami handed over the experimental work for Aikawa to read. Little did he know that was the beginning of _Junai Flame_.

_Terse:_

The first thing Takahiro was greeted with when he arrived home was a suitcase in front of the door. Confused, Takahiro set the bag aside and opened the door.

"Hello? Usagi? Misaki?"

"Ah, you're home," Usami huffed, "Good. Get in the car."

"Wait-what? Why? Misaki's still in school. When he gets home"-

"There's no time for that. We must leave now." Usami grabbed Takahiro's hand despite his protests and proceeded to drag him to the car.

"This doesn't make any sense! Why do we have to go right this second? What came up all of a sudden?"

"I'm taking an early vacation. I booked a hotel and everything."

"I don't understand! Slow down! I can't just take off from work"- He halted in his tracks, sternly staring at Usami. "… You're looking for a way around your deadline, aren't you? That's why you planned this out so** tersely**!"

"It'll be for one night only-I promise!"

_Venerate:_

"Sometimes, I wonder if Usami **venerates** me the slightest," Misaki mumbled. It was dinner time. Usami was sleeping in bed, so only Takahiro and Misaki were at the table.

"Well um… I'm sure he'd feel that way if he heard you say that!" Takahiro said, attempting to smile pleasantly.

"I'm serious, nii-chan," Misaki pouted, "There are times where I think he likes me. Then it turns out he doesn't at all. I know I don't always act my best around him but…"

"I understand where you're coming from, Misaki, but I think he does respect you. He's tutored you for one. He also let you stay with us."

"Yeah, but that was because you asked him."

Takahiro sucked in his breath. "Okay, maybe those weren't the best examples, but don't forget; Usagi doesn't have that good of a relationship with his family. He's not close with anyone at all-especially his brother. I don't think you realize this yet, but the way he treats you is the way he would treat his brother if they were friendlier to each other. I don't think he means to come off as uninviting. Usagi is Usagi. He never was a people person any way," he explained.

"I guess," Misaki sighed.

"Give him some time. Chances are he doesn't realize this either."

Vindictive:

Misaki wasn't sure what time it was.

Rriiing! Rrriiing!

Yet his phone was ringing persistently. Weakly, he flipped it open and held the cell to his ear. "Yeah?"

"It's Shinobu."

The brunette rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Mmm? Geez, why did you call me so late?"

"I was just wondering what the Economics homework was," Shinobu said nonchalantly.

"It was to read pages 56-wait a minute, you're not taking that class!"

Shinobu giggled. "I know. I just felt like being a little **vindictive**."

_Zeal:_

Hiroki spent a few minutes checking himself out in the mirror. His hair was a bit unorderly, yet neat. His outfit was casual and comfortable. The only thing that looked awful was the plastered scowl on his face.

"Kamijou-honey~" Miyagi sang at the door, "Are you ready? Risako will be here any minute!"

"For someone who is about to introduce their boyfriend to their ex-wife, you sure seem quite zealous about this," Hiroki muttered.

Miyagi shrugged. "I was bound to some time or another. We've been together for a couple of years. A year before that Risako and I got divorced. She's got herself engaged again, so I figure it doesn't matter." He walked over to Hiroki and looked at him seriously. "Besides, if she and I stayed married, I wouldn't have been with you."

The professor moved back a little, failing to hide his reddened face. It only drew his older lover closer. "L-Like I would play around with a married man anyway!"

Miyagi chuckled and pecked Hiroki softly on the lips. "Come," he said, grasping his hand, "Turn that frown upside down. Let's go greet our lovely guests."

**A/N:**** So yeah, that's everything. Wish me luck on the SATs tomorrow! I'm gonna need it.**

**Also, I apologize for all the errors in this. I was too tired to go back and finish everything.**

**Speaking of which, I'm looking for a beta-reader because I'm not good at viewing over my own work. If you're interested, send me a private message.**


End file.
